


kid & kiddo

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fix-It, How I Met Your Father - in Space !, Humor, Love Stories, M/M, Parent Han Solo, Parent Luke Skywalker, Post-Canon, Rey Skywalker, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Rey enjoys life with her dads.Luke and Han tell her the story of how they ended up together.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	kid & kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> How TROS should be.
> 
> Based on The Nice Guys (2016)

Rey is absolutely  **not** fond of the cold.

The rain is nice; she enjoyed it on Luke’s island.

But when Han and Luke, her new parents now, take her to Hoth, she wants to kill someone.

Han, preferably. 

This was  _ his _ idea, like all bad ideas were.

Luke had joined because he was in it for the ride, like always.

Chewbacca was there for her, thank the maker.

He is like a walking blanket, so he carries her around when she gets tired of walking with her dads. They were getting bothersome anyway.

When they fought, it was not fun at all.

  
  


“I’m not the one who ran away! Like a coward.”

Luke’s voice is still whiny as ever. It’s the same cadence as before; twink tone.

Han is silent, waiting for him to finish.

“Y’know, Han, I could get into your head right now, but I don’t. Wanna know why?”

  
  


Han shoots him a look and crosses his arms. 

“Try me. All right, kid,  **I’ll bite.** ”

  
  


He looks him up and down. Luke’s not a kid anymore. Why did Han act like he still was?

Luke screams and runs his hands through his long hair.

  
  


“Because **I love you** , Han! You fucking nerf-herder! Scoundrel moron!”

  
  


Han ignores the insults and repeats the good part.

_ “I love you too, Luke.” _

**“I know.”**

Luke feels Han’s hands on his, then on his face as he leans down to kiss him.

  
  


It’s forceful at first. Because he’s a rough guy.

But Luke melts into it because he’s soft.

  
  


Rey coughs. They do this  a lot.

  
  


“Come on,  **sweetheart.** We’re scaring the kid.” 

Han pulled away too soon.

Luke gets one more in and then gives in, choosing to aggressively hold Han’s hand as they walk on. Rey rolls her eyes at the display:

Two crotchety old ass gay ass men. Too stubborn for their own good.

Her fathers now.

He’s sweet.

Han could be soft!

All Rey hears for her is “kiddo” - but Luke-

Luke gets:

“Sweetheart.”

“Darling.”

“Kid.”

  
  


But no. Han just gets:

“Hey, scoundrel.”

“Flyboy.”

“Tough guy.”

  
  


How’d he end up being the cutesy, softie romantic in the relationship?

That’s the real mystery Han wants to solve.

None of that “Who’s Rey’s parents?” bullshit all over the place.

The answer is so obvious!

It’s him and Luke!

Duh.

Doesn’t take someone three (3) whole years to figure that out.

Don’t be a moron.

Luke had better mysteries than that.

How does his cloak stay on so well?  _ (Sewn inside.) _

What’s Tosche Station? _ (Gay bar.) _

Why did he always go there before as a teen?  _ (He’s gay.) _

Power converters?  _ (Popper party!) _

Of course, Rey was the real detective: sharp, slick, sneaky, secretive.

All of those things that Han thought he was but Luke was sure he was nowhere near.

But he knows his husband is charming, stubborn, and hot. 

Literally.

He’s a fucking furnace.

Luke doesn’t think he’s loved Han more than he did as he held onto him for his dear life, melting into his natural warmth.

He’s wrong. 

The most he had loved him was when he wouldn’t let his hand go in that sandstorm. It was a sweet move. He knew what it meant.

All those years in Tosche Station taught him to know when a guy likes him back.

“C’mon, kiddo. You gotta get over here.”

“Why are we here again?”

Rey always has questions.

“Because we have to see if there’s a Jedi ice castle or whatever. Right, kid?”

“Yeah. Han.”

Rey sat next to them. Han in the middle. Luke on his left. 

Han warmed the both of them up.

_ Perfect. _

“Can you tell me the story about how you met?”

Han got war flashbacks to when he shot Greedo while the cantina band played.

Some twink strode in with a hooded geezer.

Twinkie was nervous.

“Was that Ben Kenobi?”

“Yeah. I, uh, miss him.”

“He spoke to me.”

Han got back to the story before they could start crying over a dead guy she never knew.

Maybe he was like her. They have the same accent.

“So the twink talks to me about trying to get to Alderaan on a suicide mission.”

“But–?”

“But he’s cute. And the geezer drives a hard bargain. I can’t really say no to those eyes.”

“How ‘bout now?”

Han gets a kiss from Luke. Rey smiles.

“So what’d you do?” 

Rey knew the answer, but like a child, she loved to hear a story before bed.

Poe and Finn would tell her stories when she got nightmares about being tortured by Kylo Ren on the Star Destroyer.

Stories about their lives: Poe’s missions gone wrong and funny, while Finn told his stories about life with the other stormtroopers. 

Jokes about the First Order middle management and meetings with the Resistance filled with silence until Poe pranked the General.

“I said yes. And after a while, I got a crush on him. I just flirted with the princess to make him jealous. But all I could think about were his lips and his eyes. Ugh.”

Luke laughed.

“Someone could have shot you in the foot and you’d have no indication of knowing!”

“Yeah, I had it bad, kiddo.”

Han held them close.

Rey leaned into the hug. 

This is her favorite story.

The greatest journey.

“He was an ass. Just a complete jerk to me. Still is, Rey.”

“Was not!”

Luke pushed him, but he bounced back.

“Aw, babe, you had a crush on me.”

“Luke...we’re married.”

“Yeah, but still.”

Han pushed him back.

Rey giggled as she watched them tustle.

“Okay, then?”

Luke picked it up.

“Then, this moron flirts with me and has the audacity to almost leave!”

“What? No!”

“Yeah, Rey. Your father did that. He threatened to leave the Resistance.”

“How’d he get back?”

Han scoffed. 

“My own volition.”

“Because of me, idiot.”

Luke wanted to set the record straight.

He was not.

“I convinced him to stay.”

“Okay, fine.”

“But he kept flirting with my sister instead!”

Han’s expression hardened immediately.

“I didn’t know she was! Neither did you!”

Luke took his hands off of him and crossed his arms in frustration.

“You didn’t have to flirt in front of me!”

“I didn’t see you stopping me!”

“Well, I didn’t know I could read your mind.”

“You would have read it wrong!”

“Would not!”

They started pushing again.

Then, Han starts sneaking in kisses.

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Well?”

Luke let Han kiss him.

“Then, he returned. Because of me. And we won.”

“Yeah, yeah, but he kept teasing me for months after the war.”

“I needed to test to see if you’d stay.”

“I followed him everywhere.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. 

“Everywhere?”

“I went to Naboo, my mother’s home, and ran into him.”

Han put an arm around Luke. 

“Took him on a gondola ride.”

He flashed a smug smirk at Luke, who scoffed and messed up his hair.

“Romantic. Until he stood up and it tipped over.”

“Of course, I was going to propose.”

“With a kyber crystal? No!”

Rey shot him a look.

“Why’s that bad?”

Luke dramatically put a hand to his forehead.

“Because it’s not supposed to be like that! He’s not my family member going off to die in the war or something!”

“Ohhh.”

Han took Luke’s hand and flashed his ring.

“And of course, he made it look like the damn dice.”

Rey took them out. 

“Oh, the ones you gave me.”

They’re gold and shiny and good luck, apparently.

Han still remembers when he couldn’t let Luke go.

In the blistering sandstorm.

“I owe you one.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“I love you.”

Is what he wants to say. 

But he doesn’t.

Because he’d a fucking coward.

A deserter in every sense of the word.

Even with feelings.

He opts for holding his hand. Tight.

Luke starts to walk away, but he doesn’t loosen at all.

Maybe there was a part of Luke that was terrified too. 

A part that would maybe miss him. Just a little bit.

-

Luke doesn’t forget the look on Han’s face when he shoots him a one-liner. 

Then, he doesn’t want to let him go.

But he has to do it.

Maybe they could have a good life together.

Who knew? Maybe they could adopt a kid. Get married.

Of course, they’d still bicker, but it would be sweet.

A life of love and dancing and singing and light and laughter and–

Luke is a delusional boy.

He can hear Ben’s voice telling him to watch out for guys like Han.

“They’ll break your heart before you know what hit you. I used to know a man like that. Now he’s gone. Dark side.”

Luke only scoffed at him.

No way the Dark side turned you into some dom top heartbreaker.

If so, fat chance he could be turned.

His dad was a failure at changing him.

Han isn’t that type of guy.

Contrary to belief, Han Solo is NOT a womanizer.

He’s a fucking dork!

The man couldn’t talk to him without doing some lame attempt at being smooth that ended in Luke getting him to blush. He’s the kid with a sharp wit and a slick tongue.

So why did Han trip over himself?

He’s supposed to be the one who’d get people’s heads turning and twinks swooning.

Luke shouldn’t have to be the guy with all of the answers.

Han’s the elder one! Luke– he is just the kid with a deathwish and a crush!

But all they have are long looks and grabbing at each other in excitement when there’s a sliver of victory, and stupid sandstorm hand-holding…

  
  


All he wants to do is run away and scream! Take R2 and throw his lightsaber off of a cliff! Into the ocean! Leave it all behind! Tell his sister to find another twin with powers.

Just make sure he can’t get his heart broken.

By guys like Han.

-

Han thinks that Leia is a dramatic woman, but then again, she has the right. She’s a princess of a planet that she had to watch get blown to bits.

Last of her kind.

So when she comes in and throws a piece of paper and a model X-wing toy at him, yelling: “NOW, WHAT DID YOU DO? MAKE THIS QUICK!” – he doesn’t feel angry.

Just confused.

Maybe Luke could calm her down.

But Luke, as always, is the problem.

“What do you mean, missing? Is it that easy to lose some blonde twink with a laser sword? I mean, seriously, Leia, can’t you use your Force twin telepathy? Did he take the droid with him?”

As if on cue, Threepio comes in and shouts: 

“MASTER LUKE IS MISSING! AND SO IS MY BELOVED R2-D2!”

Han rolls his eyes and covers his face with his hands.

Remind him again why he came back to this circus.

-

“Because you were in love with him!”

Rey shakes Han as he rolls his eyes.

“Sure. Whatever you want to call the space madness I felt for this moron.”

Luke clicked his tongue and messed up Han’s precious hair.

“How’d you find him?”

-

Luke just wanted some air.

In space.

He doesn’t think things through.

So when R2 beeps explicatives at him as they soar through the air in his ship, he wants to scream and fly straight into a building.

But he doesn’t.

He just flies back.

And then goes to the forest with his lightsaber.

He stabs at fallen trees and levitates rocks, doing target practice, imagining he’s destroying his feelings for Han and his stupid Force powers.

“I need you to put the rocks down, kid. You’re gonna take an eye out.”

Luke crushes his hand into a fist and the rock explodes into little pebbles in the river.

“Whaddaya want, Han?”   
  


He sits down on the bench he lasered earlier.

All he feels is Han sliding next to him. 

Han bends down and picks up his lightsaber.

“Doing shop class out here? What happened?”

Luke just slumps against him and puts his head on Han’s shoulder.

“Needed to be alone. To get away.”

“What? You don’t like the team-building exercises with Leia and the sunshine band?”

“No.”

Han puts an arm around him.

Luke exhales. In what feels like the first time in years.

“What will we do after?”

“After all this?...”   
  


Han and Luke sit there in comfortable silence.

They were the only two people who could enjoy it like that.

“Come on. Han. Don’t you have a plan?”   
  


“Kid, I didn’t think I’d make it this far.”

Luke turns his head and he is surprised by how close their lips were.

“Well, here we are, pretty boy…”

“Shut up, kid.”

“Make me.”

Han grabs him and Luke melts into his touch.

They kiss desperately– with as much passion two extremely repressed people can.

It feels like he’s flying. Luke had never had anyone kiss him like that.

  
  


-

  
  


Leia doesn’t do anything for a day.

She gets bored. 

It’s like every second she should be doing anything. 

But no one bothers her.

Not even Han.

Threepio comes in, but he just greets her.

It’s only morning. 

How had so little time just passed?

R2 returns to her and beeps.

“You’re joking!”

He beeps again.

“No way. This is a joke.”

She gets up.

Guess there was something to do today.

-

  
  


“I heard your day off was interesting.”

Luke blushes. How did she already know?

“R2 says you nearly died. Then, you destroyed the forest.”

Oh, she doesn’t know.

He sighed.

“Also, I heard you finally did something.”

“Listen, the trees were already felled!”

“No. About Han!”

He put a hand to his face. 

Oh no.

She spent the next hour just ragging on him for that.

-

The following day, he and Han were caught by a cadet.

  
The poor guy just shut the door.

“You’re the worst Jedi ever!” Rey exclaimed.

“Am not!” Luke shot back.

“How come you didn’t just make them forget it or have them pass out?”

“Because he is the worst Jedi ever. You said it, kiddo.” 

Han clapped his hands together.

Luke rolled his eyes.

“You know, there are better things to do with your power than that.”

“Yeah, but it’s still a good thing to do. Now that guy is scarred for life. Not even from that war.”

Han cackled at that.

Rey was pretty funny sometimes.

And he appreciated that.

It was nice having a kid around. Kept him and Luke from fucking and fighting in a vicious cycle.

They had done that throughout their late 20s and 30s. Now, they’re geezers.

With a daughter.

How did they end up so domestic?

Han supposed that it started after their honeymoon.

After they had travelled the galaxy and then settled.

Sometimes, they would visit their friends and hang out with Leia and Lando.

But they always ended up lying on the couch watching videos on the Holonet and then playing games. That or just fucking and fighting over and over.

It was routine. 

Like they had been waiting for a war that would never come. 

Kylo should have never existed, but the Force had brought him and Leia together to do that.

It was strictly for the purpose of passing Leia’s bloodline down.

So the Alderaan people would not die out.

But it had backfired immensely.

Another war just tore Luke and Han apart.

Then, they were reunited by another group of ragtag twenty-somethings who were angry and wanted to fight some fascists. 

The youth were exciting and as interesting as ever.

Luke could see himself in each one of them.

His impulsiveness and flightiness in Poe, his gentle core and morality in Finn, and his fierceness and strength in Rey.

He thought of all of them as his children.

Han thought they were all insane, wild things who looked for trouble.

But he used to be one of them, so he came around to liking them too.

So as they searched the cold for the mystical Jedi castle, Luke sighed in relief that he finally had a husband and a kid. 

And he was glad he would never be alone again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
